Dissonance
by Thunderfury
Summary: PGSM. MinakoXRei. T for ShoujoAi. A string of drabbles that I hope will come together.
1. A Star So Far Away

"Dissonance"

Chapter 01 - A Star So Far Away

- Thunderfury

She was pathetic, really, the more she thought about it, the more she could not help but feel helpless, restless, fatigued, annoyed, frustrated, restricted, and just, for a lack of a better word or description, pathetic.

Here she lay, alone in a suite of an ineternationally rated five star hotel in one of Europe's busiest cities, with the lights off. She sighed and rolled over on to her back. With the mix of jetlag and her mind clouded with thoughts not at all related to work, Aino Minako had an incredibly hard time giving in and allow sleep to sweep her off her feet and drown her into darkness.

In defeat, the idol crawled up from the mattress, and slowly moved to stand against the large, clear drop windows that granted her a perfect view of the artificially lit city. It was a true piece of art by modern technology. Dark silhouettes of world famous architetures accompanied by dim, yellow streetlights that helped outline the shape of these buildings. A grand mixture of the past and the present, a beautifully astounding view, really, had she been in the mood to appreciate it.

Unfortunately, she was not, not when her heart was somewhere else thousands of miles away, with a girl that haunted her dreams both day and night.

Hino Rei.

A fire so bright in herself that she made Minako burn along with her.

For her.

Her gaze no longer traled along the outlines of the numerous buildings before her, instead, her eyes were intent on finding a trace of a star in the navy blue of the night sky.

But she could not. Minako smiled bitterly. Even at the topmost floor of the hotel building that towered over and dwarved many other buildings, the artificial lights still managed to keep the stars away from the grasp of her eyes.

And she couldn't help but relate this situation back to the origin of her frustration.

Rei had always denied her, backed herself away from her touch, kept herself safe in a distance that Minako tried so hard to close.

Her eyes continued the search in the sea of darkness, only to find a ghost of a star, but when she blinked, all trace of said star had vanished.

She walked back to the bed she once occupied and sat down. Nervously, she reached for the phone, and dialed a number that she would never forget. Quietly, she waited for the phone to connect and then the ringing began.

Minako felt like she was in a tunnel, a dark tunnel that hopefully will end with the blessings of light.

The repeatitive ringing continued.

And it never ended.

-----

A/N - Again, procrastination totally washed over me while I was reviewing for my art history midterm. I hope I did alright, both this and the midterm.

This is most likely going to be a lot of random drabbles that will somehow relate to each other, and hopefully, will all come together at the end. I'm horrible at writing long stories, so my chapters will probably be around this length.


	2. Another Love Song on the Radio

"Dissonance"

Chapter 02 - Another Love Song on the Radio

- Thunderfury

" ---- and at the end of today's show, we're going to play a song that I promised at the end of last night's show."

Hino Rei sighed at the enthusiastic voice that came from the radio, which was placed neatly on the windowsill right next to her bed. She was not used this sort of distraction while she engaged the challenges of her school work, if possible, she preferred to work in peace.

But tonight was different.

She sighed again and picked up her pencil, her other hand lazily supporting her chin. Quietly, she continued scribbling answers on her notebook, her eyes dancing in between her writing and the words on her textbook.

"It's about time that I bid you all good night! So here it is! My present to you all! I know you all have been waiting for this. The newest single from the number one selling artist in Japan, the Asian sensation, the internationally famed idol who we all love and adore - Aino Minako."

With a growl, Rei squeezed her eyes shut, a deep frown between her brows. So this was the reason Usagi had bugged her about listening to the radio tonight.

"Whatever you do, Rei-chan," her princess had said with a wide grin on her face, "you have to listen to Hikari-chan's Pink Winkle Sprinkle show at nine tnight!"

She was taken aback, what was this girl saying, Pink Wi-what, where, who, huh? Instead of expressing the confusion she felt openly, she had simply frowned and looked away. The jumpy girl was not satisfied, however, and lached herself on to Rei's arm and began begging her in the most childish way she could. Usagi pouted, tugged, pulled, pushed, whined, and even threatened Rei with tears that were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Completely embarrassed and baffled, and hoping to shut the girl before her up before more onlookers laughed at them, Rei reluctantly agreed to tune into Hikari's Pink... something... anyway, the only thing she had to know was that she needed to turn on her radio at nine.

"---- her latest single speaks of friends and lovers alike, the strongest emotion that we all share, love."

She smiled wryly, aren't songs all about love these days? What makes this so different? Just because it was by Aino Minako, the super idol from Japan that was slowly conquering the Western Continents with her ever so brilliant charm? Rei shook her head as she continued her work.

As the introductions to the song ended, a slow, soothing tempo came through, so unlike the atmosphere the raido showhost had pumped it up to be.

The melody was fitting for a night like this; the night quiet, accompanied by the limited whispers of the wind. The music was slow, bittersweet, and strangely soothing. She allowed herself a moment of relaxation, resting her head atop her folded arms. Though she enjoyed the melody of the song, the lyrics did not reach her ears.

To her, it was just another meaningless love song, she assumed.

Just like how Rei, to Minako, was just another nameless face in the crowd

She assumed.

-----

A/N - I am starting to think that I write better when I'm procrastinating from something big and important.


	3. Disarray I

"Dissonance"

Chapter 03 - Disarray I

- Thunderfury

She sat by the tiny coffee table, frustrated.

For the sixteenth time tonight, she wondered why in the name of Venus she was forced into writing another song for her album that was due to release in less than six weeks. Oh, right, she remembered bitterly, solely because her manager had promised her a single week of freedom in exchange. Grunting, she picked up her previously abandoned pen and began scribbling on her notepad. 

The more she wrote, the moe she realized that...

Nothing.

Made.

Sense.

Nothing at all! Tearing the sheet from that pad, she crumpled the innocent leaf into a firm crisp wad and tossed it into the waste basket across the hotel room with practiced accuracy.

She was at a pinch, a horrible pinch, her manager had begged for this two nights ago, and she had finished drafting the tune for the song, but she was at lost when it came to what she wanted express through the melody. Of course, it'd be another cheesy pop love song that her fans will no doubt sing repeatedly at the local karaoke, but... about what?

What, in the world, were love songs supposed to be about?

Well, other then love, that is.

With shaking hands, she picked up a mug filled with instant coffee and slowly brought the dark liquid to her lips. She allowed the warmth to flow patiently down her throat and savored it until the heat began spreading throughout her body. Minako closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that trailed down to the base of her spine.

"Okay." Setting the mug to the side, she faced her challenge once again. "Okay, Minako, you can do this."

When she reached the conclusion of her writing, she set down her pen, and reread what she had written. The piece simply lacked creativity as it pretty much described the joy of being in love and the desire reflected when one was in love. The average cheese and the neverdying clich?s.

"Who am I kidding?" She asked to no one in particular, aside from the silence that offered her no answers. Laughing pathetically, she tore the page out and crushed it. With a flick of her wrist, and a perfect arc, her dream landed soundly in the bin.

Minako sank down in her seat and laughed bitterly as her mind drifted to a certain dark haired girl.

"What do I know about love?"

---

A/N - I LIED. I had said that the third chapter would be longer than the first and second COMBINED. A future chapter will be, which was what I had planned for the third chapter, instead, it's pushed back, since I accidentally threw the rough draft away. I was doodling on it while I was 'studying.' Err, yeah, studying, more like doodling. 


End file.
